Take A Hint
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Ai and Koi get hint on by two guys that are jerks. But what happens when they do it on karaoke night? R


**Song Of Hope: Just a funny thing I thought of when I heard this song, and it's perfect for twins.**

Ai and Koi were at a sushi place. They were bored and had nothing to do. No friends that were in town, no one to battle that was up to their level currently, nothing. It was karaoke night, so they decided to go.

"Why is it called sushi?" Koi held her sushi up to Ai with her chopsticks.

"What?"

"Why is it called sushi?"

"I don't know." Then, two guys came up, staring at their boobs and their butts.

"Hey there sexy ladies." They sighed and looked at each other. Then they spoke at the same time.

"Douche bags."

"My name's Manuke."

"And I'm Rokudenshi."

"Wow, so you're a jackass and an asshole?"

"My parents hated me."

"Me too." They both rolled their eyes. "But, you two sexy ladies don't look like you hate us."

"Damn, you two are fine."

"Can we buy you a couple of drinks?" Ai rolled her eyes.

"No, you can't buy us drinks."

"What's your sign girl?"

"Stop."

"And yours pigtails?"

"Same as hers. We're twins."

"Nice! Two sexy twins!" They high-fived.

"So, what's your number?"

"My number is 0."

"And same for you pigtails?"

"Yep. Twins."

"Well, interesting. You guys look like tens to me."

"You are some hot stuff."

"Geez, it means a lot coming from you too." Ai said it with lots of sarcasm. Obviously they don't grasp the concept, like Sheldon.

"Wow, that far already." Manuke put his hands on Ai's hips, getting ready to kiss her. She shook away from him.

"Get away from me creep!"

"Oh, look, she's in denial!"

"Only cure for denial is more of us dude! Then she can't deny it!" Then, the MC spoke.

"Who is up for the next number?" Ai and Koi instantly shouted out.

"WE ARE!"

"Okay then. Let's give it up for these two girls. Ya twins?"

"Yep. Ai and Koi Minasan."

"Let's give it up for Ai and Koi!" They both grabbed a mike.

"We'd like to sing for Manuke and Rokudenshi."

"And we'd like to sing Take A Hint."

"And, starting the music." Ai started singing first.

_"Why am I always hint on by the boys I never like?  
__I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right."_

Koi took over.

"_I don't wanna be a priss I just try to be polite.  
__But it always seems to bite in the-"_

"_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot."_

"_You think that we should hook up and I think that we should not."_

"_You had me at hello the you opened up your mouth."_

They started singing together.

_"And that's when it started going south.  
__Oh!"_

They stood back-to-back with each other.

"_Get your hand off my hips 'for I punch you in the lips  
__Quit your staring at my HEY! Take a hint take a hint  
__No you can't buy my a drink let me tell you what I think  
__I think you could use a mint. Take a hint take a hint!  
__T-Take a hint take a hint!"_

They separated, and started singing at the two boys, Ai going first.

"_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top."_

"_You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was Stop."_

"_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped."_

They sang in synch again.

"_You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht.  
__Oh!"_

They were once more back-to-back.

_"Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips  
Quit your staring at my HEY! Take a hint take a hint  
__No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think  
__I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint!  
__T-Take a hint take a hint!_

They separated and Ai took the lead.

_"What about 'no' don't you get?"_

_"So go tell your friends."_

They stood next to each other and sang.

_"I'm not interested."_

Ai smiled as she sang the next part.

_"It's about time that you're leaving."_

_"I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and-"_

They stood back to back.

_"You'll be gone."_

Koi started counting down.

_"One."_

_"Get your hands off my-"_

_"Two."_

_"Or I'll punch you in the-"_

_"Three."_

_"Stop your staring at my HEY!  
__Take a hint take a hint!"_

They stood back to back again and pointed at Manuke and Rokudenshi.

_"I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint!"_

Ai smiled at them as she sang and held out the next note.

_"Whoa!"_

They were back-to-back, and still pointing at the two boys.

_"Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips  
Quit your staring at my HEY! Take a hint take a hint!  
__T-Take a hint take a hint!"_

The entire crowd started cheering. Ai raised the mic up to her mouth.

"That was for you Manuke."

"And you two Rokudenshi." They looked at each other, then bent down and waved at them with their hands.

"Bye-bye." In shame, they left the place. They got off the stage and Ai looked at Koi.

"Do you think it would've been easier to just tell them we have boyfriends?"

"Na, this was much more fun. Guys like that need to learn not all single girls will just come crawling to them." Then, their boyfriends walked in.

"Ready to go Ai?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave! A couple of douche bags came in, but they took the hint, after we sang it." Their boyfriends laughed and they put their arms around their girls and left.

**Song Of Hope: I thought it'd be funny. How was it?**


End file.
